First You Broke MY Soul Then My Heart
by Mistress Of Angels
Summary: Just read and find out.
1. First you broke my soul then my heart

" Serena you are always late and because of you Mercury is in a coma and Reeny is missing,   
god I hate you!!!" Mars cried out angrilly at her leader " Mars's right you are the one who   
cause all those problems god you are lame, I want a new leader and I think that its should be   
Mars: SHE has a SENSE of RESPOSABILITY" Venus didn't even wanted to look into   
Serena's eyes she look at Jupiter with hopeful eyes, she and Amy always used to be on her side   
But that day was way from any other days, but Jupiter just spitted in disgusted. They all started   
To leave when Tuxedo Mask came up to her and said " Serena you are just plain stupid and I   
Don't EVER want to see you for any reasons, got it???? YOU are the cause of all this pain, my   
Pain" he then left Serena to cry all by herself with only the though that at least she new what she   
Had to do but doing it would simply have to grow up and who she was meant to be, not an   
Irresponsible NORMAL teenager she had to be an adult.  
  
  
" When she got home she went immediately to her room and packed all her things and then used   
The Crystal to teleport her self where she had decided to go: Switzerland (I am from Canada   
So please if I say anything untrue I am so sorry)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. First you broke my soul then my heart

You Broke my Soul and my Heart  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
  
  
&&***TWO YEARS AFTER SERENA AS MOVE TO SWITZERLAND***&&  
  
  
  
''Good morning Milady, so how is it going today anything special on that new discovery   
you made two weeks ago??"  
  
" Damien, I told you to call me Serena, Milady makes me sound like that old lady across   
the street, got it?" At his nod she continue " Yes I have discover that this will be a help to   
this new disease, the 16 you know the one my sister discovered, not Sere but Selene" She   
said and then add at his confused look " Sere is the little one you know she's 15 and   
she's also the one that discovered the newest Software" But Damien interrupted her   
  
" But isn't your brother that as discovered a software??"  
  
" No, Alexander is the one who belt the newest spaceship and My other brother you   
know Sere's twin yeah well he discovered that new medication against cancer."  
  
" God how much brother and sister do you have??"   
  
" I have two sisters and two brothers, I am the oldest 20, then Selene and Alexander are   
18, then Sere and Matthew are 15, god you have been with me for 1 month and you still   
cant get it straight, thank god Zach, Malcolm, Nathan, Jordan and Frederic got it or   
else..."  
  
He closed the door behind her just then he saw the whole family coming up to see their   
big sister, if he only knew for how long they had been a family.  
  
" Hey 'D his big sis in there" asked Matthew  
  
" Serena?? Yeah she's in there you can go in and see her"  
  
Damien left almost at a running paste 'cause he didn't want to have to deal with this   
family, even they he was suppose to protect them...  
  
&&&&&&&& ( MEAN WHILE IN SERENA'S OFFICE)&&&&&&&&&&  
  
" Hey you guys!!" even though Serena had been trough hell and back she still had a heart   
for the one's she loved  
  
" Hey Serena, you know that you are the most wonderful Sister in the world and that I   
love you very much, right??"   
  
" Sere, I love you too now what do you want??" Serena new that when Sere was like that   
its because she really needed something  
  
" Not her Serena but all of us, its just that well Alexander and Selene are changing job   
and because we are so smart Sere and I have been ask to directly go to the university   
and....."  
  
"And what Matthew??? Alex, Selene what are those kids talking about??" Serena hated   
being suprise   
  
" We're not kids, we're teenagers big difference oldy!!!" Both 15 years old cried in union  
  
" I am going to dismiss that, but remember Princess Serene Moon and Prince Peace Moon   
that I am superior, ever since Mother died and that you should treat me with respect now   
Alexander or Selene tell me what is all this fuss about???" She had this Queen look that   
she had when she was serious  
  
" Well Serena, Alex and I have been transfer in Tokyo and so were the kids" At Sere and   
Matthew's glare she quickly added " I mean teenagers, nous sommes terriblement desoler   
( We are terribly sorry- that's in French) But this is really big for us and you of all people   
should know that our futures are the most important thing in our life and that we   
shouldn't live in the past ..." Selene looked at her older sister in anticipation but the only   
thing she heard was  
  
" You are right and I am coming with you guys now go make all the preparations while I   
still say yes" At there shocked face she hide a smile behind a serious face and since they   
weren't moving she added " Princess Selene Moon and future Queen of the East Sun,   
Prince Helios Moon and Future king of the North Sun, Princess Serene Moon and future   
Queen of the West Sun and Prince Peace Moon and future King of the South Sun you   
will do as I say because I am your superior, Queen Serenity of the Universe, Now move it   
or lose it." With she was getting ready to hit them with a moonbeam.  
  
When they finally come out of there state of shock they saw there sister ready to hit them   
with a moonbeam they went out the door in a run yelling " Serena your crazy go see a   
shrink!!"  
  



End file.
